Sion (Instant Death)
Summary Sion is the Sage responsible for the summoning of Yogiri's class to another world and one of the main antagonist of the Instant Death series. After learning about Yogiri Takatou's existence and ability she decided to challenge it despite her knowledge due to her ideology. She is under the impression that she can always manage summoned beings because she can’t even imagine the likes of there being something like him winning by himself. And, any of the sages would be the same, they all think the same, ‘I, for sure, am the strongest’. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A, likely higher. Higher over time Name: Sion, Grandchild of the Great Sage Origin: Instant Death Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Sage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Accelerated Development (With every heartbeat her level and all of her stats increase), Limited Mind Manipulation, Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Sages can naturally alter the laws that govern space), Magic, Energy Projection, Soul Absorption (Everyone with the system passively absorbs the souls in the surroundings to gain EXP and increase the size of their soul), Power Bestowal (Sages can bestow gifts unto others and also grant immunity towards gifts), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation (Sages have control over the life and death of those with the system), Summoning (Can summon others from different worlds), Fear Manipulation (The system decreases fear towards death), Morality Manipulation (The system numbs aversion to manslaughter), Forcefield Creation (Can erect barriers with multiple effects such as only letting certain people/things through), Self-Sustenance (Type 2), Resistance Negation (Can lower the resistance one has to an ability to zero), Power Nullification (Can restrict abilities, render them unusable, and become immune to them), Extrasensory Perception (Sages locate and mentally picture the location of those with the system), Resistance to: Law Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Sages overwrite the laws of space in order to make them fit for their existence), Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Those with the system can resist instant death magic as long as they’re stronger than the user) and Soul Manipulation (When people with the system absorbs the souls of others, they increases the power, density, size and magnitude of their own) Attack Potency: At least Mountain level (Stronger than Santarou who casually performed this feat. Should be stronger than Lain. Immensely above the likes of Yuuki Tachibana and Ayaka Shinozaki), likely higher, and higher over time (Her level increases by the second) Speed: At least Relativistic+ (Should be faster than other sages like Lain Tendou), and higher over time Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Stronger than Ayaka Shinozaki), and higher over time Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class, likely higher, and higher over time Durability: At least Mountain level, likely higher, and higher over time (Should be able to withstand attacks from beings comparable to her) Stamina: Limitless (Every heartbeat fully restores her mana and physical stats) Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with the use of magic (Should have a vastly grater range than lesser magic users like Yuuki Tachibana). Multiversal via summoning. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Law Users Category:Space Users Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Life Users Category:Summoners Category:Fear Users Category:Morality Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Sages Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Isekai Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Instant Death Category:Forcefield Users Category:Characters Category:Tier 7